<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Good by kimpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932912">For Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato'>kimpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JRen Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi helps Jonghyun brainstorm the lyrics of their next song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minki | Ren &amp; Kim Jonghyun | JR, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JRen Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 7 of my Jren Drabbles collection.</p><p>UPDATE:</p><p>Republished for Mingi's birthday. Because why not?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi paused mid-song when Jonghyun walked into his room. Not because he came in unannounced, but because Jonghyun was supposed to be wrapping up the lyrics for the rap part of their new title song.</p><p>"Hit a wall, huh?" he asked sympathetically, as Jonghyun flopped down, face first, onto Mingi's bed.</p><p>"Dongho needs it by tomorrow," Jonghyun whimpered.</p><p>"What do you have so far?" </p><p>Jonghyun grumbled, his face pressed firmly against the covers. "I have half a line."</p><p>"Mhmm." Mingi put down his makeshift microphone (just a hairbrush, really) and sat beside his friend. "What message did you want to send across?"</p><p>Jonghyun rolled over and stared blankly at the ceiling. "The song's about how someone changed your life for good."</p><p>Mingi lay down to join Jonghyun in ceiling watching. He's pleased that the glow-in-the-dark star stickers he’d glued on months ago were still firmly in place.</p><p>"For the better or just for good?"</p><p>He waited as Jonghyun considered his question.</p><p>"Both?"</p><p>"Well, why don't you draw from personal experience?" Mingi suggested. "Think of someone who changed your life positively because of something they said."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>They lay down side by side, quietly observing the galaxy on Mingi's ceiling.</p><p>"Someone once told me that he's happy just being with me," Jonghyun whispered after a few minutes. "I didn't have a very good impression of myself back then, so it meant a lot, hearing those words."</p><p>Mingi felt a gentle stirring in his chest, a fondness for his best friend that he hadn't felt in a while.</p><p>"Did it now?"</p><p>Jonghyun hummed in the affirmative. "I felt that I was accepted for who I was, flaws and all. It helped me accept myself for who I am, if just a bit more."</p><p>"You have no flaws," Mingi replied haughtily, earning a snort from his friend.</p><p>"I don't think I ever said thank you to that person for saying that."</p><p>A soft smile bloomed on Mingi's lips. "There was nothing to say thank you for. That person only stated a fact."</p><p>"Did he now?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Still, I'm grateful," Jonghyun replied, taking a deep breath and then sitting up. "Who I am today, I owe a lot to him. Because he believed in me." </p><p>"He still does," Mingi whispered, trying his best not to let his voice crack.</p><p>Jonghyun stood and stretched his arms. "Does he now?" he replied as he walked to the door.</p><p>Mingi beamed as he sat up. "Found your missing lines?" </p><p>"I know exactly what to write now," Jonghyun grinned back.</p><p>"Let me read it when you're done?"</p><p>"You'll be the first to see it, I promise."</p><p>Mingi laughed as Jonghyun waved good night and stepped out of the room. He had just picked up his hairbrush when his best friend poked his head in again.</p><p>"Neh, Mingi-ya."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Jonghyun smiled, brighter than Mingi's ceiling constellation could ever be.</p><p>"It was for the better."</p><p>Mingi blinked, at first confused. Then warmth exploded in his chest when he realized what Jonghyun was talking about. </p><p>"For the better and for good, huh?"</p><p>Jonghyun nodded, eyes reflecting so much love and gratitude. "For the better and for good."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>###</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by "For Good" from the musical Wicked.</p><p>I couldn't sleep so I figured, might as well write something instead of staring blankly at the ceiling for hours.</p><p>Visit <a href="https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/">KP's Corner</a> for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>